


Just a Peek

by HOOAH



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: M/M, Mort is a fantasy ruiner at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOOAH/pseuds/HOOAH
Summary: King Julien starts feeling jealous that the penguins stole his spotlight, but then he starts liking a certain view C; [One-shot]





	Just a Peek

“Maurice! Rise up! It’s time we get down and get the peoples going!” An obnoxious accented voice exclaimed. 

The aye-aye groaned and began opening his eyes. His vision was a tad blurry but soon enough it cleared where he could see two large amber eyes looking back down at him eagerly. Causing him to groan once more. 

“Ugh, King Julien do we have to? It feels like it’s 5 A.M in the morning!” He complained, slowly dragging himself up from the cushioned bouncy house. 

King Julien nodded. “Yes, we must! And it is not 5 A and M in the morning you fuzzy pumpkin! There wouldn’t be any peoples awake yet if it was. I mean really, who does that??” He snorted, picking the aye-aye up like a luggage before throwing him onto their lemur ledge above. Maurice let out a small cry when he did and landed on his stomach rather uncomfortably. He was greeted by another pair of amber eyes staring down at him, and those were Mort’s. 

“Yay! Maurice is awake!” He cheered happily. Maurice pushed himself off the ground once more and dusted himself off. “Yeah, because all you crazies gotta wake me up-“ Before he knew it Julien was already beside him again and wrapping his arm around him to turn him around so he could see the penguin habitat. 

“Look at this Maurice! We need to get a move on already so I can get back the peoples that those greedy penguins rightfully stole from me!” Julien told him. Maurice could clearly see the four penguins doing nothing but standing there, and the people were eagerly waiting for them to do something. How did that work?!

Maurice rolled his eyes, “So what if they are? Why don’t we just sit back and relax for a morning huh? My legs aren’t up for a dancing routine yet.” 

Julien couldn’t believe his ears, “B-But my peoples! No Maurice this isn’t fair! They should have their attention on me! Not him!”

“Who?” 

“Them!”

“No no, you said ‘him.’”

“What?”

Maurice placed his paws on his hips. “You just referred to ‘them’ as ‘him.’ Who are you referring to?”

“No I didn’t! You’re hearing things Momo I clearly said ‘them.’ You should get those ears of yours checked out buddy they might be big but I think your age is starting to catch up.” Julien told him with a sly grin on his face, clearly trying to change the subject. 

“Mmmmhm, I hear ya clearly.” Maurice told him bit annoyedly. “And my hearing are just fine! I’m not that much older than you!” 

“But King Julien! You did say he!” Mort giggled. Julien glared. 

“Shut up Mort nobody asked you.”

Maurice merely shook his head. Walking back to the smoothie bar hoping he could at least convince the king to take the day off this morning. He loved lazing around after all! “How about we just enjoy this morning with your favorite flavored smoothie and some lychee nuts, huh? That always makes the king happy right?” 

“Hmmm...maybe I coooould.”

“I’ll even fluff your favorite pillow.” 

“Ooh, alright I’ll take it with the pillow. But only because this royal booty of mine deserves the best of the best, and needs its own rest.” Julien told him. Maurice let out a sigh of relief. He would much rather do these things than dance his tail off until frank knows when knowing Julien. “Mort, would you like anything as well?”

“Yes please!”

After Maurice prepared everything for his king, Julien finally quiets down and sat on his kingly throne quite contently sucking on his smoothie, and eat his lychee nuts. However as he did so, he kept making sure his royal subjects were busy before sneakily looking back at the penguin habitat. 

“Now Skipper?” Private asked. 

“Not yet Private. We gotta play hard to get, make them beg for it.”

Julien rose an eyebrow at the scene, what were those penguins doing? They’re gonna lose the crowd at that rate! Perhaps then the peoples would give up and visit his lovely habitat instead. 

“I’m beginning to sense restless hostility from the crowd.” Said Kowalski.

“We’re going to lose them!” Private added.

“Okay! Commence adorable highjinx. Go, go, go!” Skipper ordered. Alas, the penguins began their adorable routine. At first Julien wasn’t all that impressed, but the second he kept eyeing a certain bossy penguin ‘move it move it,’ he couldn’t remove his eyes away from him. Currently said penguin was shaking his tooshie about that started to make the lemur’s chest tingle with a faint smile appearing across his lips. The tip of his tail was twitching slightly because of it. 

“He’s not better than I am but...he’s pretty cute to watch…” He thought.

Then instantly the thought disappeared when Mort suddenly appeared on the armrest of his throne. “Are you watching the one called ‘he?’”

Julien practically jumped out of his seat and gave the mouse lemur a surprised look. “No Mort! Get out of here!” Pushing him off of the armrest. How dare he ruin his fantasy! Now when he sees Skipper work all he’s gonna hear is that pipsqueak’s voice behind the back of his head. But he looked back anyways just to check, but sadly Skipper wasn’t doing anything anymore. 

“Always leave them wanting more.” Skipper finally said at the end of their routine. 

Maurice had watched the two at that moment and couldn’t help but laugh at Julien’s disturbance. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Jokes on you Julien hehe  
> Yea this entire thing was inspired by that one thing Skipper said at the end


End file.
